


[Vid] Shut Your Mouth

by Arasi



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Action, Drama, Embedded Video, F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sources: Garbage "Shut Your Mouth"; Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol, Mirrors, Deja Vu, Le roman de ma femme, Sans laisser de traces, Lea Seydoux, une star est nee, Habitacion en Roma, The Cabin in the Woods, Dexter (season 1), Plesen'<br/>Warning: character in an altered state of consciousness, blood, dead body, mildew, character death<br/>A/N: based on a fanfiction story "Плесень" by Йолька</p>
<p>Исходники: Garbage "Shut Your Mouth"; Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol, Mirrors, Deja Vu, Le roman de ma femme, Sans laisser de traces, Lea Seydoux, une star est nee, Habitacion en Roma, The Cabin in the Woods, Dexter (season 1), Plesen'<br/>Предупреждения: изменённое состояние сознания героини, кровь, труп, плесень, смерть персонажа<br/>Примечание: по мотивам фанфика "Плесень" (автор - Йолька)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Vid] Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: Garbage "Shut Your Mouth"; Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol, Mirrors, Deja Vu, Le roman de ma femme, Sans laisser de traces, Lea Seydoux, une star est nee, Habitacion en Roma, The Cabin in the Woods, Dexter (season 1), Plesen'  
> Warning: character in an altered state of consciousness, blood, dead body, mildew, character death  
> A/N: based on a fanfiction story "Плесень" by Йолька
> 
> Исходники: Garbage "Shut Your Mouth"; Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol, Mirrors, Deja Vu, Le roman de ma femme, Sans laisser de traces, Lea Seydoux, une star est nee, Habitacion en Roma, The Cabin in the Woods, Dexter (season 1), Plesen'  
> Предупреждения: изменённое состояние сознания героини, кровь, труп, плесень, смерть персонажа  
> Примечание: по мотивам фанфика "Плесень" (автор - Йолька)


End file.
